Crystal Tears
by chibisrule943
Summary: In this world nothing lasts forever..... you die sooner or later and it seems Naruto has died...but he can't seem to rest knowing of the betrayal... It's itachi's job to help him...except he might not be able to....Naruto's hates what itachi looks like. o


Hey people this is Yc here to……uh…..(sweatdrop)……give you another story for some reason….yeah my brain is working on a overtime by giving me all these crazy plot lines…EVIL POTLINES!!

Itachi:….well stop getting bored

Y:……I can't…. it's impossible

Itachi: Nothings impossible if you were hard at it

Y:……..(steps back)…. you creep me out…

Itachi: …..yeah I know…..

Y:….well anyway just because I keep typing up stories does not mean I've given up on my other stories…..This is just a phase I'm going through to make new stories

**Pairings: well I'm not sure of all the details but it was Sasunaru……in the past though I'm making it Itanaru though…lol.**

**Disclamer: …I do not own Naruto……well …..maybe (smirks and walks to kishimoto with a shotgun) KISHI-SAMA!! HAND OVER NARUTO TO ME NOW!! (kishimoto stares at me and brings out a rocket launcher) ……oh god……NOOOOOO!! (runs away) I STILL DON'T OWN NARUTO!!**

**Summary: After years of hearing noises in the abandoned mansion….they send Itachi the top ghost hunter to get rid of the thing inside the mansion…It being a lonely heart broken ghost that lost it's life and love a long time ago.**

**Warning: Like always….this is yaoi… so if you don't like please…TELL ME WHY YOU'RE HERE!! PLEASE!! AND…..go away if you hate it.**

Y: lol…..well now lets begin

Itachi:…When did you make this?

Y:……school……

Itachi:….what period?

Y:…..3RD!! IN EVIL HISTORY!!

Itachi:………….im taking you off history next year…so your taking art

Y:…YATTA!! WITH DEI-SAMA!! ART IS A BAM!!

Itachi:…DAMMIT

Y:…..hehehheheh….well hope you like the chapter…I need to get the art supplies with Dei!!

**Crystal Tears**

**Prologue:**

_Fire spread throughout the mansion, engulfing the large building as two figures stood in the opposite of each other. One stood shocked, with blue eyes that could pierce any soul while the other figure held a hideous smirk that was spread over his porcelain skin. The blond's shocked expression was soon dimmed to nothing as he looked down in exasperation._

''_You planned this….didn't you Sasuke?'' asked the blond in a slight whisper as he duck his head down making his bangs cover his face…..his voice as Sasuke could tell was laced with no emotion. Sasuke grimaced at the fact he couldn't tell what the blond was thinking so he thought of the obvious…_

_Betrayal._

''_Yes Naruto…I did'' Said Sasuke hardly caring what kind of tone he said it in as he smirked down at the blond,'' Like anyone would love a demon like you.'' Sasuke looked up partly waiting to see Naruto's face. Sasuke might have said those things…but he didn't mean it, though he was planning on doing this for the blond's fortune, and now he has a soft spot for the kid._

''…_.Y…your just like everyone…''muttered Naruto slowly lifting his head to shock Sasuke as instead of being met with crystal blue eyes…..all he saw were red-ruby eyes that were clouded with the most shocking sight ….slits like a cat. Naruto looked at Sasuke with a smirk showing sharp fangs._

''_w-what the hell….said Sasuke shivering as unknown tingles of fear penetrated his body as Naruto gave out a dark chuckle._

''_What is it…__**Koi….**__scared of me?'' letting out another chuckle as Sasuke continued to amuse him with more fear that radiated his body._

''_W-what are you…?'' whispered the alarmed Sasuke looking at the blond. Naruto paid no heed to Sasuke's question only turning to him with a growl._

''**how dare you hurt him….your koi…**'' growled Naruto confusing Sasuke, ''**hn…..my name is Kyuubi…and I live in him but you just woke me up.. you'll pay for this human.''**

_Sasuke's eyes widened as he took a step back ….. how could this be……Kyuubi was living in Naruto all these years…..the great demon from long ago… Sasuke had made a mistake and angered it as well. Kyuubi roared and charged Sasuke._

_Outside all that was heard was an ear piercing scream._

_Naruto sobbed in his hands as he watched Ashes pour around him….some of them partly from his lover………well formal lover….. The tears were for destiny, his fate. Naruto looked at the flames that now closed the exit with one partly red eye….and whispered,'' you'll pay, Sasuke, you and everyone like you.''_

(Present: 2000)

A black pickup truck pulled into the front gates of a large mansion with steel gates at the mansion's mouth. The door that seemed to call for attention lay before the gates, rusted and torn down with the wearing of the harsh environment's weather.

The truck door opened as a slender tall man stepped out with ebony hair pulled into a pony-tail, gleaming down at the wore down mansion with red eyes he walked gracefully by to his client wearing his favorite black long coat that covered up most of his body.

Itachi Uchiha.

The top ghost hunter around Konoha with a job to do.

Itachi stopped at his client….an old man named Sarutobi a former ghost hunter that retired years ago but he still was a powerful old man….his facial expressions showed his smile that showed that he cared of other's…..most likely this was why he was the senator now.

''Ahh….Itachi-kun..how nice to see you'' Said Sarutobi giving the raven-head a tender smile.

''As you….Sarutobi-sama..''Said Itachi giving the man a slight nod.

''Please….. I would like you to get rid of the ghost…'' pleaded Sarutobi.

''Right…kill the dam thing….''Said Itachi pulling out a laser type of gun.

''No, NO!!...I mean make it leave in peace….to heaven where it can rest at ease…'' Said Sarutobi with a smile plastering his face.

''Sorry Sarutobi-san….but you ordered me to get rid of it…so I'm killing it for you….if it's not in heaven now…then there is no heaven for such things,'' said Itachi.

''Your wrong…it's just restless… it died of a fire that was made of unknown causes…..just make it leave to heaven,'' said Sarutobi sorrowfully.

Itachi gave no answered and just walked away towards the gates waving at Sarutobi with an extended hand before entering the dreary mansion.

''……ahhh…..Itachi…be weary…that ghost….may not like you……'' whispered Sarutobi already knowing Itachi was too far to hear him.

Y:….hey people I hope you like the chapter so far.

Itachi: it's short

Y:….it's a prologue….not my shortest though or longest…

Y:….well check my new poll and also review

Itachi:…..bye

Chow for now, Yc


End file.
